


Keep Cooking

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Husk usually isn't the one for such... Enthusiasm, but Alastor certainly isn't complaining.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 298





	Keep Cooking

Alastor had been so engrossed in cooking that he hadn't noticed the presence coming up behind him until large arms were being wrapped around his wast and a head was pressed into his neck and shoulder.

Letting out a quiet 'oh' he turned to smirk at Husk, and with a flick of the wrist let the perfect amount of spices fall into the pot, other hand working to mix it with a large spoon. "Hello, dear! It's unusual to see you up so early!"

"Shut the fuck up" was the eloquent response, the older man further burying his head into his neck, and Alastor chuckled, ruffling the dark hair a little with one hand even as he continued to cook. "...What're you makin'?" Husk eventually continued.

Alastor beamed. "Why, that is in fact a surprise! One that will come a lot quicker if you stop restraining me!"

"I'm not restraining you, you're just weak" Husk grumbled, and Alastor felt himself tense up slightly as those slightly cold hands around his waist slowly moved to slip just under his shirt. 

The brunette flushed ever so slightly, though his smile didn't even twitch. "Oh my. Isn't it too early for this? I'm also rather busy-!"

He couldn't help the embarrassingly high pitched gasp when Husk growled and rubbed against him from behind, clearly already tenting through his trousers, hand wandering further under his shirt. "Shut. Up."

Alastor tried to hide the slight thrill about being ordered around so roughly like this, breath hitching slightly as the cold hand veered near where his shirt met his trousers. His hand stuttered on the spoon, but tried not to miss a beat, still stirring best he could even as he shuddered. Husk's breathing on his neck was becoming slightly more laboured.

Then, without warning, he bit him.

He dropped the spoon entirely, hand jerking as if he had been shocked, exhaling sharply. "Dear-"

"What's wrong?" the older man rumbled, actually smirking slightly. "Keep cooking, Al. You're letting it burn..."

The brunette swallowed, still slightly reeling from his partner's... uncharacteristically lewd behaviour, before weakly stirring the pot a few times, breath hitching whenever Husk moved. When he tried to pick up a knife to cut a vegetable, he found it instead clattering loudly atop the kitchen counter as he shuddered. Husk had began to pepper kisses up his throat and undid the buttons at the collar of his shirt, his other hand dancing just above Alastor's crotch, which was steadily waking up.

He knew that his face must be afire right now, eyes wide and smile strangled up in a mix of pleasure and desperation. It was a little humiliating.

The pot let out a rather unpleasant odour, and Alastor broke away from his partner to quickly turn the hob off, not wanting the food to actually burn, as Husk had implied. The moment he turned to say something, though he didn't know what, he was pushed back against the side, pressed into the counter as his mouth was taken, the kiss slightly more desperate and unco-ordinated than he was used to. He quickly got used to the pace and began to kiss back with equal vigor, making sure to sweep away anything behind him as he was lifted to sit on the counter, legs hanging over the edge as the kiss somehow continued to deepen, battling for dominance.

He was _definitely_ awake down there now.

Husk continued to wrest with his shirt buttons as they kissed, fingers fumbling as he undid them one at a time, in his haste nearly tearing a few out of the seams, before leaning back for air, eyes lidded slightly, a thin line of spittle connecting their lips before he drew back further and it broke.

"As much as i quite enjoy this side of you, this is rather sudden" Alastor couldn't help but laugh nervously as Husk fiddled for his trousers. The older man immediately paused, and looked grumpily up at him.

"Are you not up for this?"

"Ah, no, that isn't what i meant!" the cannibal laughed. "I'm very much fine with this. I just do wonder what has given you such... Early morning enthusiasm!"

"Been wantin' to do this for a while. Saw you and decided it was now or never" Husk admitted flatly, face reddening slightly. "Sorry for interrupting your cooking"

"No harm done!" Alastor smiled. "Now then... I do believe we were in the middle of something?"

They fell back into rhythm as easily as if they had never left it.


End file.
